


His (Un)paid Companion

by thesnowyswan



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a business mogul, Alternate Universe, M/M, Robert is an escort but not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Robert is a high-paid companion for those who need it. After meeting Aaron through work, they try to navigate their attraction outside of it.





	His (Un)paid Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone panics, I am getting back to my writing of YSIPTK and other stuff, it's just, if you didn't know, I'm redecorating my bedroom top to bottom and it's sucking up all my energy so I'm just writing what comes to me so that I don't trip myself up later by tiredly writing myself into a corner. Don't worry, everything is still happening.

Robert has a lunch meeting in the hotel across the way from his in Hotten ahead of a dinner date, so he puts on his maroon suit, boat shoes with no socks to expose his ankle, and leaves his tie in his hotel room. He rereads the email: _special request – wants someone business-minded_. It’s unusual because, for as much as he uses his degree in his work, it’s never a special request. Also, he never sees anyone under 45 for that sort of thing. He’s got a short profile: 24, runs own business, dark hair, blue eyes.

Robert is what he’d like to call _a high-end companion_. He attends functions and dinners and looks pretty on an assortment of people’s arms and he gets a pretty penny for it. But no sex. No feeling up over or under the clothes even if he wants to – which he rarely does – until the job is done and the contract is fully terminated. It stops the waters muddying.

He doesn’t have a huge amount to go on here, so he’s expecting a young guy with a tech startup who needs Robert to put some spit shine on his work and maybe make it look like he leaves his house every once in a while. The fact that he’s asked for someone male is interesting. Being gay, or bisexual like him, is complicated within itself. Probably a better idea to hire a companion.

Robert takes an Uber the three-minute journey to the other hotel and the driver looks bemused, but he has an impression to make and he doesn’t want ugly watermarks on his suit from last night’s rain. He doesn’t thank his driver and he closes the door.

It’s a nice enough place, mid-range, stainless steel sleek newness and clear as day glass. It’s okay. The bar slash restaurant is bright and airy as Robert walks up to the hostess, “Dingle?”

“Yes, Mr Dingle is waiting,” She tells him looking down at her iPad. Robert was ten minutes early specifically to be here first, so he’s caught between annoyed and impressed.

He’s shown to his table and Robert thanks the woman before he stops just before his chair.

 _No, Mr Dingle is not what he expected at all_.

Mr Dingle focuses on Robert with a sharp gaze that belies his years. He feels like he’s being watched by a hawk, pinned on a board like a butterfly as he moves his chair to sit on it.

“You got a name then?”

Robert frowns, “Did they—?”

“Look, my mate booked this because he thought I needed it, I don’t, so let’s just sort this and go.”

Surprisingly, Robert feels a rush of disappointment in his gut, “Mm, of course, it’s Robert.”

“Aaron.”

 _Aaron_ , Robert didn’t have a first name for him and he finds it suits. Strong and defined. Aaron is trying to catch a waiter’s eye and Robert takes his opportunity to watch him, unobserved. He wonders how he could have got it so wrong. Aaron is beautiful, broad in the shoulders even in his ill-fitting blue suit and Robert bets it tapers to a smaller waist. His jaw is covered with a well-trimmed beard and his short hair is curling naturally on top of his head. His overall presence is like his name and it ticks all of Robert’s boxes so bloody hard. He’s caught between wanting to do this job to be near Aaron and wanting to terminate his contract and asking him if he’d like to go upstairs and shag, but he doesn’t know how Aaron would react to that. It’s intoxicating.

He finally gets someone and he orders a beer, “Robert?”

Robert nods, “Same.”

It felt familiar, _Robert_ , and normally he wouldn’t drink at a consultation meeting, but he thinks he needs it. If only to tamp down the riot inside him.

They wait in a rough kind of silence until the beers come and Aaron doesn’t even bother to look abashed as he stares at Robert; assessing him, curating him with his eyes and deeming him worthy or unworthy.

“So, how’d I do then?” Robert asks as he sips his beer. It’s premium wanky shit, but it’ll do. Aaron seems to be in agreement when he makes a face after he tastes it.

“You don’t need me to tell ya that,” Aaron turns his beer on its coaster.

 _But please do. Tell me what you like about me_.

“Humour me,” Robert laces his fingers together in his lap. Aaron’s eye flicks surreptitiously to his groin. _Good_.

“Weren’t talking business one of the requirements?” Aaron asks him, and he shifts in his seat, so Robert wonders if he’s crossing his legs under the table, “Can’t expect me to rate ya on half the job description. That’s bad business.”

Robert almost squirms with how excited that makes him. It’s frankly embarrassing now, but he clears his throat and agrees, “Come on then. Talk business.”

Aaron smiles, closed mouth but teasing before he outlines his business as a scrapyard owner and how contracts are processed and how he sells some parts on and the others get crushed and disposed of. It’s not Robert’s choice of work, but he listens attentively to Aaron’s discussion on spreadsheets and his mind is already whirring.

Aaron stops, and Robert looks at him with an unnatural self-conscious air, “What?”

“Go’n,” Aaron gestures with his hand for Robert to speak.

Robert stays still for a moment before he digs out of his pocket his small notepad and pen before he starts drawing a diagram that should up their production value by 6% per annum. Aaron looks at it and then leans back.

“Why are you doing this? It’s obvious you’re good at business.”

Robert leans back, “Maybe this is about business.”

It’s true and it isn’t. Robert is building a nice little nest egg out of his clients and their generosity so that when he has enough and then some, he can leave this all behind and stand on his own two feet. But more than that, Robert is a performer, and being a companion gives him a chance to put on different hats and indulge in that theatrical side of himself. The thrill of what people might say if they knew who he was. Robert has things in his life he’s ashamed of but being attractive and using that isn’t one of them.

“Being tarted up for old men—”

Robert laughs, “I’m not a prostitute, and even if I was, that’s a bit rich.”

Aaron looks taken aback.

“I get that your mate sorted this out for you, but we have a cancellation policy, up until 24 hours before. You were curious. Curious enough to waste a couple grand. I wanna know why. It’s not like you should have any problems getting a bloke to tot around on your arm.” Robert gestures to all of Aaron, and it’s like he gets a bit of his bite back.

“Because that’s what we all want? Cheap, fast and forget about it when it’s done?” Aaron scoffs.

“I’m not cheap,” Robert injects.

“The dinner is about family orientated businesses, my mate has his missus, and I’m not ashamed of who I am.” Aaron’s voice never once wavers, it only seems to grow in strength, and Robert believes him. “But they only want me if I’m ‘safe’, put away in a box that says loved-up and not interested in their wrinkly old arses.”

 _Ah, that old chestnut_.

“So, yeah, I considered taking the easy way out. Have you come and pretend like you give a crap, but screw ‘em. I don’t owe them shit.”

Aaron breathes out and takes a drink of his beer. Robert considers his options very carefully and not without a certain amount of reluctance for the payday he’s about to lose, but he focuses on what he has to gain.

“Cancel your contract.”

Robert ignores Aaron’s surprise and takes out his money clip for the drinks, “Cancel it, call Janelle for my number and I’ll come to your dinner.”

He pushes his chair out and stands, Aaron still seated and looking up at him. Robert takes a chance and cups his hand around Aaron’s neck and kisses him. The feel of his beard scratches at Robert’s mouth but his lips are soft as he presses against them and he opens up slightly to let Robert inside if he wants. He does, but he can’t. Not yet.

He lets Aaron go with another press of their lips, “And I won’t even feel the slightest bit bad when I shag you in the toilets.”

People are staring at them, none of them could have heard Robert’s words, they were just for Aaron, and he knows they landed because Aaron doesn’t take his eyes off him the whole time he walks away.

 

 

 

 

Robert prewarns Janelle that Aaron will be calling in the hopes that he does call. Aaron’s conviction in his own self-worth sealed the deal. It had been years before he himself had even half the belief Aaron has in himself and to see just made him ten times more attractive to Robert. But the only way for Robert to have Aaron is for him to be free of connections to Robert’s agency. It almost feels forbidden because Robert has never once kicked back a job for this reason.

He gets a text that night that says: **Sat nxt wk if ur free**.

Janelle roasts him in her email for his next client, _Robert’s got a boyfriend_ over and over. It doesn’t aggravate him like he thinks it would, he laughs and emails her back: _I’m engaging in my civic duty to piss off homophobes_.

Her reply is but _is he fit though?_ So they trade back and forth:

rjsuggers@jamesescorts.co.uk: _He’s gay._

jstephanieeeee@jamesescorts.co.uk: _Not relevant._

rjsuggers@jamesescorts.co.uk: _Almost dropped my trousers when I saw him._

jstephanieeeee@jamesescorts.co.uk: _A beaut then?_

rjsuggers@jamesescorts.co.uk: _Signed, sealed, delivered._

jstephanieeeee@jamesescorts.co.uk: _Aww, good luck, babe._

 

 

 

 

The week and a half between when Robert met Aaron and when he gets to see him again drags awfully. It’s made better by the fact that they strike up a conversation through text and they start getting to know each other that way. Aaron has strong opinions about pizza toppings and Robert categorically hates yoghurt, and they both love cars, so Robert can’t wait to show him his old school Porsche and watch him lose it. Although, he doubts Aaron will truly appreciate it since his current car is 1.8l Golf GTI.

 _Such a lad’s car_ , he thinks as he’s walking around Waitrose. He’s looking for a decent enough wine to take that says, I’m polite, but fuck your approach to men who love men. He takes pictures of the bottles and sends them to Aaron who just sends him a string of question marks back.

He finally gives up and calls him, “Please tell me you have drunk wine before.”

Aaron laughs, short and comfortable, “Yeah, but it tastes rank.”

“Aaron, are you telling me you’re a basic bitch for beer?” Robert teases him and picks up a white and a red before putting them in his trolley.

“Robert, are you telling me you’re a ponce?” He throws back and Robert throws in some pasta because he’s running low.

“How are we ever going to manage?”

Aaron laughs again, and Robert wants to chase that sound. He imagines it takes a lot to get Aaron going but he’s someone where laughing just brightens up his whole demeanour. He likes to use laugh-crying emojis a lot in his texts, so his sense of humour is there, it just needs to be teased out.

“Common ground ‘n all that,” The sound muffles like Aaron is covering his phone and he comes back, “Gotta go, I’ll see ya later?”

“Lemme pick you up,” Robert slips some rice wine vinegar into his trolley for his sushi plans, “Text me your address.”

“So, you can rob me?”

He snorts, scaring a woman in the condiments aisle, “Do I look like I do heavy lifting?”

“A body like yours doesn’t just happen, Robert,” And Robert can hear someone shouting Aaron’s name in the background, “Fine, a bit after 6, yeah?”

The phone cuts out and Robert is left with the knowledge that Aaron has looked at, and probably appreciated, his body. It’s different than if he was at work where it necessitates his job. Aaron has no reason to blow smoke up him and Robert feels like he isn’t the type anyway.

 _Steady on, Rob, you’ve met the man once and you’ve got a dinner to get through yet_.

Still, he’s pretty sure his cheeks are hot and it draws out a small smile as he finishes his shopping.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert stares at his wardrobe for too long. He doesn’t want to wear his maroon suit again because he wants to impress Aaron with something new, but nothing else really stands out at him as the One. He even texts Aaron to ask him what he’s wearing and his answer, in its entirety, was _black_.

He pulls out and smooths out his blue suit with its matching waistcoat and he figures that this should soften anything Aaron’s wearing, plus he looks amazing in it. He showers, puts it on, and he can’t deny the happy tingles in his belly. It’s almost like he’s going on a date.

 _Well, I am, and I’m not_ , he corrects himself. _It’s like a trial run where we see if we can stand each other while we annoy heterosexuals_.

He already knows that if this goes well he’s asking Aaron out again. Their texts alone, waiting for Aaron’s replies and crafting his own witty responses, filled a void inside him that he didn’t know was there. And he likes Aaron. Likes the pieces of him he’s seen and experienced and he’d like to take it further.

 _And it’s not like we have to have the work conversation_.

The happy tingles hit turbo drive as Robert checks his phone for Aaron’s address and he realises it’s for a pub in his hometown. He can’t let this go, and he texts Aaron before he leaves:

 **You live in a pub**.

**You don’t?**

**Twat.**

**;)**

 

 

 

 

The drive is short, and Aaron is already waiting for him outside when he pulls up, a grin spreading across his face when he sees Robert’s car.

Robert gets out with a similar coat hanger feeling in his cheeks.

Aaron bobs his head, “Alright?”

He nods back, “Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t imaginary then, the strain he felt the first time they met. He wondered if his own feelings clouded his judgment, making it more than it was, but the air is thick with unresolved tension.

Aaron looks up at him with soft eyes and Robert can’t help himself, he dips down to give him a little kiss, more hello than anything else and it explodes. Robert grabs onto the suit jacket Aaron’s wearing at the waist and Aaron’s hands cup his elbows as they fight their own push-pull within their kiss, Robert trying to control it and Aaron, but Aaron devastating him when he chooses to deepen it and Robert is steamrollered by him. It ends when Aaron pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth before letting Robert go, eyes closed and heaving a little.

There’s no one about but if there were, there would be definite catcallers for that kiss. But it furthers Robert’s opinion that Aaron would definitely not have problems getting a bloke to go out with him. The fact he’s single is a mystery. Aaron wipes Robert’s mouth with his thumb, either to feel how swollen it must be or to wipe away some imaginary spit. Either way, it gets Robert to open his eyes to Aaron’s concentrated face as he tries to make them both decent.

 _Bit late_.

“Come on,” Aaron says quietly, and he guides Robert back to his car with a hand on the small of his back.

Robert remembers his manners and he opens the door for Aaron, stopping him with a hand on his stomach before he gets in. He gives Aaron a soft kiss on the side of his face and then walks around to his side of the car.

Possibly a little dazed, they both get into the car at the same time and Robert buckles himself in, “Okay? Where to?”


End file.
